Dance Until You Drop
by Kat-Elric
Summary: One arcade plus four spirit detectives equals a whole lot of fun


AN: It came to me one day at school. By the way I don't own YuYuHakusho or DDR in fact I don't even own this computer.

Dance Until You Drop

Pounding music could be heard outside the door of the complex; the type of obnoxious stuff that the arcades usually play so that their gamers have something else to entertain themselves then just the games. Bright lights flashed inside calling for those who were out side of this alternate realm to enter.

"Why are we here?" the moody little demon asked as he glared at his companions.

"To take a break, have some fun, and kick some ass!" Yusuke replied grinning.

"Don't worry Urameshi, I'll be sure to kick your ass all over this place!" Kuwabara flashed one of his grins that can only be classified as an 'I'm feeling over confident and look incredibly stupid' grin.

"Yeah right Kuwabaka!"

"Hey! Urameshi!" Kuwabara lunged at Yusuke with the intent of inflicting pain but the spirit detective danced neatly out of the way.

Kurama chuckled as he watched the antics of his two companions. Said two had taken off at a dead run for the door, intent on being the first one to enter the vast complex. He smiled and turned to Hiei, "Shall we go?"

"I better get some sweet snow for this," Hiei mumbled as he followed Kurama into the building.

"Ha that's ten in a row Kuwabaka!" Yusuke exclaimed thirty minutes later.

"I let you win, but it won't happen again!" Kuwabara exclaimed right back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Your on!" Both boys hurried to jam their coins in the machine and then grab the joy stick. As the machine rumbled to life once more, Yusuke flexed his fingers over the buttons.

"Your going down Urameshi!"

"After you Kuwabaka!"

'3, 2, 1 FIGHT!'

Hiei wandered around with no real purpose. The two dumb ones had ran off to prove who was the better of the two and Kurama had simply disappeared within moments of their entrance. This was not his kind of place. It just reaffirmed his opinion that humans were the stupidest species in existence.

"This is pointless," he mumbled as he continued to walk between the rows of noisy boxes.

As he rounded the corner he saw a mass of people surrounding one of the larger boxes. Snarling his contempt he turned to go back the way that he had come. As he made his way back, two boys passed him running toward the mass.

"Did you hear? Some red head just clobbered the old champ!" One of the boys yelled excitedly to the other. Hiei stopped as he heard their words. How many redheaded humans could there be? Concentrating for a brief moment Hiei determined it was the kitsune's energy he felt coming from the center of the mass. 'Kitsune, what are you up to?'

It only took a few moments for Hiei to decide he had nothing better to do anyway, so he headed back toward the mass of people. Once there he discovered it is not always a bad thing to be little. He squeezed through between most of the people and the ones that refused to give him room met a menacing glare that quickly made up their minds. Within moments he was at the front of the crowed and able to see. Sure enough there was Kurama and he was... dancing.

Kurama's body was flowing easily with the music. His limbs were demonstrating the fluid grace that the Yoko was known for. It was clear to everyone watching that Kurama was winning. His opponent's movements grew steadily more unstable as the song continued. By the time it was over he had sunk to the ground panting as Kurama stood not looking the slightest bit fazed.

"I-I concede." The boy stuttered as he dragged his panting form from the platform. With his departure Kurama turned, his eyes already looking for the next challenge. It was only then that Hiei realized what it was that Kurama wore. The kitsune's normally loose fitting clothes seemed to have disappeared. In the place of what he once wore Kurama now had a tight sleeveless shirt and leather pants, both of which were black. The shirt nicely accented the muscles on his chest, while the leather clung nicely to his hips but still gave him the freedom of movement. The only disruption in the look was Kurama's bare feet that rested on the dance pad.

Hiei could barley breath as he studied Kurama. Never before had the kitsune worn such an out fit and Hiei found it to be not only surprising but breath taking, although he would never admit ether to Kurama.

Kurama's mouth widened into a playful smirk when he noticed Hiei studying him. Deep within him he could feel the old Yoko instincts awaking and he did nothing to stop it.

"Hiei..." Kurama leaned towards Hiei as he spoke. His voice had the desired effect as it caught Hiei's attention. The shorter demon rose his gaze to meet the Kitsune's and was stunned with what he found. The emerald orbs were flecked through out with gold which could only mean the Yoko in him was awakening. Hiei had always been drawn and captivated by that side of Kurama. Though he would never admit it, the Yoko would always command his full attention.

"Dance with me?" Kurama asked his voice taking on a smooth seductive tone.

It took everything in Hiei to tell the kitsune no. If Kurama's hair had begun to tint silver or his eyes gone completely golden then Hiei wouldn't have been able to resist. As it was it was one of the most difficult things he had done. Somehow he managed to say no anyway.

"What's wrong Hiei? Can't take the challenge?"

Hiei's eyes flashed at Kurama's words, "Challenge?"

"Yes Hiei. I challenge you. Do you think you can best me?"

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms, "I can best you anytime I chose."

Kurama knew that he had Hiei now, "Prove it."

"I'll make you wish you hadn't said that," Hiei snarled as he stepped up to stand beside Kurama.

The kitsune chuckled as he deposited a few coins into the machine. "You might want to remove your cloak." When Kurama saw Hiei had no intentions of doing so he shrugged and started the game.

"I'm setting it on the easiest setting. You hit the directional arrow it tells you to when the colored one is even with the white one at the top." As the screen flashed beginner and the music started to play Hiei uncrossed his arms.

The first two arrows he missed completely. While he watched the kitsune out of the corner of his eye he began to get the hang of it. A few arrows later Hiei was hitting everyone perfect as was Kurama. As that song ended Kurama smiled. He quickly hit the down arrow four times and Hiei narrowed his eyes at the kitsune.

"What did you just do?"

"I simply set my difficulty higher. I'm on standard now and its at least four times harder."

"Hn." was all Hiei said as he mirrored the kitsune's actions. Almost as an after thought Hiei tossed his cloak on the pile of clothing he had located a few moments earlier. His white scarf and shoes followed close after.

Seeing that Hiei was ready Kurama pressed the button for the dance to begin. He had chosen a fairly easy song with the hopes that Hiei could keep up. His hopes were fulfill by the end of the song as both ended with a combo of 253 perfects.

Kurama glanced at Hiei and then upped his difficulty to Heavy. Hiei followed with a challenging glance at Kurama. The Yoko grinned in delight. 'You don't know who it is you are playing with.' He quickly selected a red song, the hardest there was in the game. Kurama returned the challenging gaze before he focused on the screen in front of him.

As they danced the normal human eyes could barley follow the moment of their feet. That didn't matter to those looking on. All that mattered was the steadily climbing chain of perfects. Kurama moved with a fluid grace born of centuries of theft and seduction. Hiei moved with a chaotic but just as spectacular grace born of years of forced survival.

The end of the song left both panting lightly in the middle of the dance square. Identical screens flashed at them. 649 chain of perfects. Neither had missed a single arrow. The crowed that had gathered around them was silent for a few milliseconds before it broke into loud cheers.

Kurama glanced at Hiei who was staring at the screen in disbelief. After a few moments Hiei felt Kurama's gaze on him and turned to meet his eyes. Hiei felt a bit leery seeing the gold that was swirling in the emerald depths. He felt even more leery when Kurama leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear. "Care to go again? Or can't you handle it?"

"Your on Kitsune." Hiei growled. Kurama flashed him a seductive grin and inserted the coins for another round.

Using the plastic spoon Hiei scooped out a small bit of his sweet snow. (He had learned long ago that too much at once caused his head to throb with pain, so to avoid this unnecessary discomfort he now eats it much slower). Across from him sat Kurama, still in his black clothing. He gazed with amusement at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were both playing DDR and horribly failing.

"We'll at least Yusuke is improving. On the other hand I don't think there is any hope for Kuwabara." Kurama commented off handily.

Hiei glanced up at the kitsune. He was relieved to see that most of the gold had faded from his eyes. Only a few tiny flecks remained, but then again they tended to be there most of the time. Hiei was still amazed at the creature before him, the once fierce Yoko turned soft by a mere nineteen years as a human. He still could not believe what a magnificent thing sat before him. What was more amazing was that said magnificent creature was his whether or not he liked it. The sound of Yusuke's voice snapped him abruptly out of his thoughts.

"My foot is not one of the arrows Kuwabaka! Stay on your own damn side!"

"I was on my side Urameshi! Your foot was on my side!"

"Like hell it was!"

Kurama's rich laugh filled the air. It never ceased to amuse the kitsune how the two could be bickering one minute and fighting side by side the next.

"If you think it's so funny why don't you come over here and try playing him!" Yusuke yelled at Kurama.

"I would rather not. I wouldn't want to make him feel bad."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I mean that you suck!" Yusuke grinned as he saw rage bubbling up in Kuwabara. That always resulted in a fight, which Yusuke was always looking for.

"That's it Urameshi, I'll make you eat those words!"

"How? You suck at fighting too!" As he said that Kuwabara pounced on him. Suddenly the game was forgotten as Yusuke blocked the punches thrown by Kuwabara.

"Your gonna have to do better then that Kuwabaka!"

"You'll pay for that!" Swinging, both boys ran out of the arcade.

"At least they have the sense to take it outside." Kurama said sighing. Once Hiei was finished with his sweet snow, the kitsune slipped on his shoes and gathered his clothing into his arms. "Shall we go pick up the pieces?" Hiei threw his cloak around his shoulders and headed out the door with Kurama close behind.

Outside the full moon illuminated the area. Off in the trees Hiei could see the tumble of limbs that was Yusuke and Kuwabara. He could tell both would be black and blue in the morning. Even so they would most likely both want to return to this place to do it all again the next night.

Hiei glanced at Kurama behind him. The kitsune was bathed in moonlight and appeared to be glowing. Only Kurama could captivate and hold him as he did. It was only the Yoko that Hiei would allow to goad him into doing things and captivate his soul attention. Only Kurama ever got that privilege. Only Kurama could tell what the smaller demon was thinking by simply looking at his eyes.

Hiei watched as Kurama headed in the direction of the trees. He called to the boys trying to tell them it was wisest to stop this now before property was damaged; of course neither listened.

For a brief moment Hiei wondered why he put up with Kurama's seductive nature, Yusuke's cockiness, and Kuwabara's dumbness. When he actually paused to think about it Hiei discovered that it wasn't that bad after all. Perhaps he could put up with things here. That is as long as he was still provided with sweet snow.

AN: Wow! That went like way off topic! What was supposed to be a story about DDRing turned into a comedy kinda about Hiei fic. Whoops. Oh well. I kinda like it.


End file.
